1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connecting device is configured for inserting a male plug connector of an electronic component such as a fuse or relay. These connecting devices are particularly suitable for forming connecting elements for the electrical connection of an electronic component on a support such as a printed circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current connecting devices for inserting male plug connectors of electronic components are traditionally made up of metal reinforcements integrated and assembled inside a plastic shell, providing these connecting devices with very good mechanical resistance. Such connecting devices, however, have two significant principal drawbacks. More specifically, each type of connecting device is allocated to a specific electronic component due to the fact that the features (shape of plugs, number of plugs, relative positioning, etc.) of the plug connectors able to be inserted into a plastic shell are fixed. Thus, this design necessitates the production of many different types of connecting devices. Furthermore, such connecting devices have also been shown to have robustness problems leading to faults in the electrical contact.
In order to alleviate these drawbacks, a further solution produced connecting devices without a plastic shell and suitable for allowing the insertion of a single male plug connector. According to this design, the individual connecting devices are arranged and fixed on a support, in quantities and according to a distribution depending on the number and arrangement of plug connectors of the electronic components to be connected to the support.
On the basis of this principle, moreover, a first solution produced “double-material” connecting devices formed from a metal reinforcement, for example made of a copper-based material, arranged inside a ring for inserting a male plug connector, for example made of a steel-based material. Such a design allows the production of connecting devices that have good robustness, both thermal and mechanical. However, it has been shown to lead to relatively high production costs.
A second solution produced “single material” connecting devices made up of a single metal reinforcement, and thus at a cost and price which is considerably lower than that of the “double-material” connecting devices. Nevertheless, such “single material” connecting devices have been shown, however, to have frequent problems with thermal and mechanical robustness.